Cliche Tragedies
by Cliche Tragedies
Summary: It's a brand new year at Tigerz Eye Academy for the gifted and talented, this year Merlin is visiting. How will the group of friends react. What's really going on in their minds? Saber could tell you, but no one knows much about him. As they find out, the
1. Funerals aren't fun

**Cliché Tragedies**

**Prologue**

For as long back as I can remember, my mom was sick. Now she's dead. Cancer. It has been almost a year since her death, I'm at a boarding school now because I had nowhere to go. I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Billi, and no, I'm not a guy. I mean, my actual name is Belle, but my dad hated that name and so he called me Billi, and that's what stuck I guess. Well, I should start from the beginning, it'll make more sense.

**Funerals aren't fun**

I climbed into bed with mum and hugged her tight. "What's going to happen?" I ask as a tear drizzles down my face. "Where am I gunna go?" I whimper. Mum smiles at me and just laughs.

"You are so cynical, be optimistic for once!" mum laughs. I smile. Her face is so pale and pasty that she looks like a ghost. Her beautiful brown locks were gone, and all that was left on her head was a peach fuzz. I lay next to her for an hour or so, or until she fell back asleep and then I went to my best friend Maddie's house to stay the night (even though Maddie wasn't home).

I enjoyed those last days with her, playing monopoly and other board games. One evening she asked me to get her something from the corner store (which of course I did) but as I was leaving I heard her cough and then retch. It was horrible, even though I couldn't see her, I could hear her pain. I returned later on that day with whatever she wanted, I can't quite remember what it was, in fact those next for days were a blur. Like I said, I returned and she was asleep. I moved a chair by her bed and just held her hand. I don't know what it was about holding her limp, lifeless hand that made me feel connected to her, but it was like she was never going to leave me. I fell asleep hunched over her chest, and was awoke in the morning by a nurse, only to find my mother's bed empty. I immediately broke down, and that's when Yvette (Maddie's mother) picked me up from the hospital. Lets just say that those next few days were a wreck.

Fast forward a week or so, I'm sitting in a large leather chair swiveling around while a lawyer reads my mother's will. My brother Dane, whom I haven't seen since 2000 was there, slightly late, but there.

"My flat will be inherited by my son, Dane and my personal belongings will go to my daughter, Belle." Read the lawyer. I caught a side glance of mt brother, he looked frail and sick. "None of my belongings shall go to my husband," the lawyer continued.

Here's a small fact that will help in understanding why my mother felt the need to include that in her will. My father is a lying, cheating, affair having, bastard. Let me tell you the whole story. I had two older sisters, Trissany and Janet. Janet was murdered when she turned 20 by a jealous ex-boyfriend. This event led to a few more, first my sister was distraught and eloped (I say ran away) with her boyfriend, we haven't heard from them since. My mum caught my dad in the bedroom with Angelina, one of his college students, (he taught AP Chemistry) but let me tell you, that girl's IQ is less than the amount of fingers on one hand. This turned Dane into a troubled teen, he stole, got drunk and did drugs, so my father sent him off to military school in America right before my mum banished my dad. So, during her dying days it was just the two of us.

The lawyer read on, but I was too busy trying to figure out if Dane was ok, he looked deadly ill. Finally he looked back up at me, and managed to smile and then wink at me. I felt a lot better knowing he wasn't going to leave me too. Yvette was there with me, she was my godmother, and not to mention my only guardian left. She squeezed my shoulders in reassurance that everything would be all right. I put my hand on hers as the lawyer finished up.

After the will was read, everyone got up and gave Dane and me their condolences, we just smiled and shook hands. After everyone was gone, Dane caught me in an embrace, I started to cry so hard. He pushed my hair out of my face and wiped the tears from under my eyes. "It's ok, I'm here for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Please," I said, "don't go back to school, don't leave me! I can't stand to have you go too." I whimpered to him. He just kept hugging me and telling me I'd be all right. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of hugging and crying, Yvette cut in, hugged Dane, and told us we had to go. We took a taxi to the house and started packing the things that we needed.

After hours of sorting and deciding what to keep, what to chuck and what to sell, we finished and the whole flat was empty. "I can't believe we need to sell the flat", I said as we walked out of it for the last time.

After a 10 minute drive, we arrived at Yvette's house where Maddie greeted me with a long hug. I hadn't seen her in almost two months. Her father was living in Hawaii temporarily, and she had gone out to see him, but returned when she heard about my mum. That afternoon was the funeral. It was horrible.

I stood, clad in black, in the rain while the preacher read from the bible. People passed me by, saying how "sorry" they were.

"I'm sorry about your mother, but you'll pull through, I did when my great Aunt Gigi died." said one woman. Like she was as close to her "Aunt Gigi" as I was with my mum.

"I know the feeling, but you'll make it," one man said. Umm, no you don't. Did your mother and sister die? Did your sister elope and never make contact with you? Did your father run away with some slag?

I was eventually so fed up with these people telling me that they experienced the same exact emotions, when I know they didn't. So, I did the only thing I could do, I threw a tantrum. Well, it was more like me screaming at the world.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. NO ONE DOES! I'M TIRED OF ALL YOU PEOPLE SAYING YOU DO! JUST STOP!" I cried at them as I broke down in tears and nearly collapsed. Luckily, Dane being the strong big brother that he was, supported me. I had no energy, I hadn't slept in weeks. Suddenly it started rain, and thunder boomed while lightning streaked the sky. It was the perfect weather to reflect my mood. Soon the grave diggers came and lowered mum's coffin into the ground. I watched their arms flex as the lifted the heavy mud over the hole in the ground. "Good bye mum," I thought.


	2. New Home

**New home**

That night Leo and Yvette moved all my stuff into the guest bedroom where Maddie and I were sleeping. Dane moved into Maddie's room.

I was sitting on the bed when Maddie ran int the room, her smile a mile wide. "Well what is it?" I asked. She sat on the bed next to me and I could see that she was holding two envelopes. "C'mon out with it already!" I nearly yelled. Maddie handed me the letters. One was addressed to me, and the other to maddie.I read mine silently, contemplating it in my head.

Dear Belle Manscelli,

You have been accepted into Tigerz Eye Academy for the Extremely Talented and Supernaturally Gifted. The School year begins August 29 of this year. Please arrive by July 30 so you can become aquainted with the school and our policy. Please write your response on this letter. And don't be late!

Sincerely

Staff at TEA

Tears threatened my eyes. Maddie looked at me, obviously bewildered. "What, what's the matter, Billi tell me!" Maddie cried, wondering what could possibly be wrong with this wonderful invitation. It was something we had dreamed about since who knows when, a place just like... like Hogwarts. I felt stupid, crying about something I had always wanted, fantasied about even. "Billi, please tell me," Maddie whispered, trying to soothe me.

" I don't know what's wrong! That's the problem," I wimpered to her. "There's nothing wrong with this! I mean, it's great. I'm a little scared to leave Connecticut, I mean where is this place? What do we need? But, I want to go! I need to get out of here." I cried as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"I know your problem," Maddie said to me. "You're afraid to be happy since your mom's death, it's ok, you're allowed to be happy," Maddie tried, she smiled at me. I smiled back. She knew me since primary school and since then knew me like we were twins. She wrapped her elbow around my neck and touched her forehead to mine. "Hard hats for hard falls." She laughed, it was a joke from when we were younger and always fell off our bikes or roller blades. Stupid, I know, but it meant a lot to me. "Well, what'do you say?" she laughed as we wrote the unanomous vote on our letters and suddenly the disappeared. I nearly shrieked.

"Wait," I questioned. "I never sent in an application in for that school? How did I get accepted?"

"Your names have been on a waiting list since birth," said Yvette as she sat in between Maddie and me on the bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Your mother and I went to that school, when we were pregnant we put your names down that way you'd be sure to get in." She gave us a squeeze and got up. "You two need to get some rest. Goodnight."

I looked back at the dogs sitting by the bed waiting for me to invite them up. "C'mon, pop a squat." I laughed as I patted the bed. That night me and Maddie slept with five dogs and three cats in the biggest heap of sheets I had ever seen.


	3. TEA

Now, it is my sad duty to hand the rest of the story over to the narrator to be told.

New beginings

"So you girls are sure that you've packed all that you'll need, because we are not coming back to get anything!" Yvette nagged.

"Mom, relax. We have everything we need and the portals won't close for the next few days, and they'll open up again at the end of August!" Fallon replied. Maddie and Billi sat at the kitchen table as Leo and Dane dragged four large suitcases down the stairs.

"Wait," Billi said, counting the cases. "I thought we onlt got one case each, who has the extra?" she asked as she scratched her head.

"Oh that one is, ouf, mine." Dane said as he and Leo placed the last suitcase on the floor in the den.

"You're going? But you didn't even get a letter. What's going on?" Billi asked.

"Well, you know how I've been going to 'military' school these past four years?" Dane asked Billi. She nodded, and then realized what he was saying. "I've been going to Tigerz Eye." Billi's eyes widened.

"Really? What's it like? Is it big? Tell me Dane please!" Billi pleaded.

"We're leaving in like two seconds. Anyways I don't want to ruin the surprise." Dane replied as he smirked.

"Grr." Billi mumbled. She wasn't one for surprises.

"Ok, ok, everyone over here. Now everyone knows how to use the hat right?" Yvette said to the small crowd gathered around her. Billi and Maddie looked at each other, puzzled. "Apparently not, I forgot that you two didn't know." Yvette said to them. "Oh, well it's easy. Watch Fallon." Yvette instructed as she placed a pointed hat on Fallon's head. "Now, all you have to do, is put the hat on and pull it down over your body." Yvette directed as Maddie and Billi watched Fallon's body disappeared until all that was left was the hat on the floor. Billi looked at Maddie in amazement who was looking at the place where Fallon had been standing. "Ok Dane, now you go." Yvette instructed as she placed the hat on his head and they all watched as he disappeared also.

Then it was Billi's turn. "C'mon now Bil, it doesn't hurt," Yvette joked. Billi took a large gulp of air and wanted to say "are you sure about that" but didn't in fear that Yvette might change her answer. Billi nodded as Yvette placed the old pointed hat on her head. Gently Billi tugged the hat down over her. Before she could even blink she appeared in a great bustling hall.

"What the, Billi said but an over powering voice that had screamed "Next!" had over powered her voice. Billi was pushed into a line where she assumed she was to register. Finally it was her turn.

"Billi Manscell." Billi told the woman sitting at the table.

"No, I'm sorry, no Billi Manscell. Next!" The woman screamed.

"Wait!" Billi said as she started to get bumped and joslted by the next person in line who was obviously very impatient. "Try, umm, Belle Manscell."\

"Room 2D43. Those are temporary housing units, don't get too comfy." The woman ordered as she checked off Billi's name.

"Will do." Billi said sarcastically as she turned to leave the table. Billi looked at the paper the woman had handed her and bumped into something, well somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Billi said as she squated down to pick up her belongings that she dropped.

"It's'ok," replied a ddep british accent. Billi looked up, she was not only glad that she wasn't the only British person there, but that he wasn't bad looking either. She smiled as he handed her her papers and folder.

"Ah, thanx." Billi rplied taking the folder.

"I best be off, but see you around." the boy said as he walked off. Billi turned just in time to see him looking at her and then away when he realized he'd been caught. She stood back up and started walking towards the direcrtory board when she realized how very large the school was. Finally after looking at the "you are her" point she figured out she had to go left at the next corridor and then up the stairs. She hadn't seen either Fallon, Dane, or Maddie since she got there, she just hoped they weren't off looking for her.

She finally reached the door that said "2D43" which had the names Amanda, Fallon, Dane, Yvette, Leo and Maddison carved into it. She thought it odd that her name wasn't on there also. She opened the door and noticed out of the corner of her eye that her name had magically been carved onto the door. She stepped out of the room and closed the door. Suddenly her name disappeared again. She opened the door and jumped in and out of the room a couple times just to watch her name appear, disappear and then reappear again.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a girl with long dark hair down to her waist. She was tall and very skinny.

"Oh, umm, sorry, just wanted to see how th door, I was." Billi stuttered. "Hi, I'm Billi." she said trying to find a better way out of the situation.

"Amanda." the girl said as she laughed at how stupid Billi sounded. "I take it your a first year too?" she asked as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Billi nodded.

"was it that obvious?" she asked, emberassed.

"Well, I have yet to see a second year do what you just did. But don't worry, I did the same thing, and so did Maddie." Amanda reassured her.

"Maddie's here? Oh yeah, I mean duh, that makes sense her name was in, I mean on. Wait, whatever. Her name was on the door; which means Dane and Fallon are here too." Billi squeeled with delight. Amanda looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, I'm just so, well happy to be honest." Billi explained as they entered the bedroom to find Yvette, Leo, Fallon, Dane, and Maddie all looking around.

"Oh Billi, we're glad you're here. We lost you going through the portal. We're glad you got here easily." Yvette said giving Billi a little hug. Billi placed her stuff on a bed nearest to the window and suddenly her initials occupied the footboard.

"This is so cool." Billi murmered to herself as she started to unpack.

After about an hour of unpacking and tidying the room up the loudspeaker squeeked and a man's voice came over it. "Dinner will be served for parents or guardians in exactly 15 minutes. Report to the small dining hall. Students report to the grand hall for dinner in half an hour. Thank you." The loudspeaker clicked and it was silent again.

"Ok girls, we have to go, visiting hours will be up after dinner, and we have dinner plans, so we are going to leave you now, but we'll be back in two days." Leo said as Yvette pulled Maddie, Billi and even Amanda into a tight embrace.

"See you soon." she said as they left the room.

"Hey, you guys we should get down to the hall now if you wanna get good seats. They have a performance tonight for you." Dane said as he ushered the three of them out of the room and down the hall. Finally they reached the hall and found almost half the tables full. The three of them sat down at a table near the small makeshift stage in the center of the hall. It was finally seveon o'clock and everyone had been seated. There was only one seat left and that was at their table.

A man stood on the stage, Billi asumed he was the headmaster. He looked as though he was about to talk."Excuse me," Billi heard that same deep British voice as that afternoon, call out. "Does anyone have an extra seat? Anyone?" he cried out.

"Lance! Over 'ere," Dane cried to him. Billi watched as he jogged over to the table and sat down across from her. He had a square jaw, shaggy brown hair and light brown eyes. He wasn't much taller than her.

"I see that you've managed to be late again Lancelot." the headmaster said as Lancelot turned a dark red shade. "Now, may I begin?" he asked Lancelot. He gave a small nod of emberassment. "This year is going to be a great year. I see many new faces, and many old which means we are doing something right." the headmaster laughed, there was a ripple of chuckles from the older students. "Like I was saying, this speech is directed towards the new students. Tigerz Eye Academy has been up and running for over one thousand years! We have tought many great wizards, witches, oracles, and genuises. I guess all I'm trying to say is, welcome and tomarrow you begin orientation. Enjoy your food!" he finished as he stepped off the stage with a creak and sat down at the staff table.

Billi looked at Lancelot who had finally turned back to a lighter color. "Good job Lance!" Fallon joked. "Well, I guess we should introduce you. This," she said pointing to Amanda, "is Amanda. Next is the demon spawn my parents call a daughter, which means she is my sister, yes I know a tragedy." Fallon joked. Maddie sneered at her.

"I'm Maddie," she said "and no matter how many time we put Fallon up for adoption, there were no takers unfortunately." Maddie countered. Lancelot laughed and Fallon scoffed at her.

"And you are?" Lancelot asked looking at Billi.

"Oh, Billi." She replied to him.

"Nice to meet you, well, I mean to actually meet you instead of bumping into you. Do you have any family here at the school?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh god!" Billi thought, "he remembers that I bumped into him. Well, duh that was all of three hours ago, but still."

"Yea, that is my little sister, and the last of the Manscell clan." Dane joked. Lancelot looked from Dane to Billi. "I know, we look nothing alike. I got the good-looking genes." Dane laughed. Billi blushed angrily. Dane was as good as dead.

"I'd say she gives you a run for your money." Lancelot said as he stared straight into Billi's eyes. She blushed even deeper. She looked down, put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands.

They had all finally gotton into a large discussion about wether Merlin had gone to Tigerz Eye or not when Lancelot got up.

"I'm gunna see what's taking so long," he said just as a tiny creature walked over to the table with a tray, and before Billi knew it the table was gone from under her. She fell flat on her face. Everyone at the table laughed, even Lancelot couldn't hold back. He kneeled down to help her up. "You ok?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Billi laughed.

"She lives!" Lancelot said holding Billi's arm in the air and then helped her to her feet. "The halflings have to lower the tables to put the food on it." he explained as Billi sat back in her seat.

After dinner Maddie and Amanda went off exploring, Dane and Fallon disappeared, and Billi and Lancelot were left alone.

Lancelot looked at his watch. "Oh my god! we have to be in our room in like 20 minutes!" he laughed.

"Where's your room?" Billi asked quizically, not that she really needed to know.

"Uh, 2D43, I think, I'm not sure. All I know is I'm bunking with Dane again." Lancelot answered.

"Wait, that's my room. Don't they have seperate dorms for like guys and girls?" Billi asked quite puzzled that the school trusted the students that much.

"Nope, they share rooms, the school feels that it 'gives students the real world atmosphere'" he said sarcastically. "Why, you afraid someone will take advantage of you?" he laughed. Billi giggled.

"No, I just thought it was different that's all." she answered back.

They finally reached the room after a couple detours and sat together on the couch.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't even know this place existed and that you thought your brother was going to military school?" Lancelot laughed.

"Yup," Billi laughed. She was having a "laugh attack" as Maddie called them. She was so tired and was laughing at every word that came out of his mouth. Finally it was silent.

"So what about the rest of your family?" Lancelot asked turnign towards her again.

"Nothing special, in fact, kinda messed up." Billi replied crinkling up her face as she felt a sneeze coming on.

"Refrigerator!" Lancelot cried.

"What?" Billi laughed?

"Bet you don't have to sneeze anymore!" Lancelot said. "Well, do you?"

Billi thought, the tickle in her nose was gone. "No! I don't. how'd you do that?" She asked.

"I dunno, just gifted I guess." Lancelot replied.

That night Billi fell asleep on the couch next to Lancelot, and the next morning woke up with her head on his shoulder.


	4. Drool

Billi quickly sat up.

"OH!" she cried because her neck had a very large crick in it. Lancelot looked up at her as she messaged her neck. She looked back at him and then at his shoulder; there was a huge spot where she had drooled.

_Kill me now!_ Billi thought. She hoped he wouldn't see it, but knew if he didn't see it he defantly felt it. He looked at it and instead of saying "Gross! What's wrong with you? Can't you keep your bodily fluids to yourself?" all hhe did was hold up a pillow with an equally dark spot on it. Billi couldn't help but giggle as she wiped the little crusties around her mouth.

"What time is it?" she asked him searching around for a clock.

Lancelot looked at his wrist. "Uhhh, freckle passed a hair according to my watch," he said as he tilted his wrist so Billi could see the imaginary watch. "I'm guessin early though because the haflings haven't come yet, hurry get into bed," he said as he got up and folded a blanket. Billi stood up strstched, then started towards the stairs. "Billi!" Lancelot said shakily. "I'll umm, I'll see you at breakfast." Billi nodded.

Billi raced up the stairs and slid into her very cold pajamas, then into her bed.

"Where've you been all night?" Maddie grumbled without turning to face her. Billi didn't answer. "Well?" she insisted.

"I'll tell you when you can fully comprehend what I'm saying," Billi replied.

"Sounds like you had fun," Maddie said with a yawn. Billi laughed.

"Yea, I did actually." Billi told the now sleeping Maddie. "We talked about everything, our favorite foods, colors, powers. Anything there was to talk about. You know what, we even fell asleep together on the couch. But, I mean there's still so much to learn about each other. But it was, well amazing." Billi said as she turned to Maddie who yawned and turned on her side.

Lancelot snuck back into his room.

_Yes, he's out cold_, Lancelot thought as he removed his shirt and pants and slid into the bed clad only in his boxers. Lancelot thought more about his night that he spent with Billi. He was thinking about taking her for a walk around the school later in the afternoon or maybe to the cafe. But then he remembered his promise that he made to the headmaster and mistress, to himself. He wasn't going to do this again.


	5. Levitation

"Wakey Missy!" a small, squeeky voice cried. Maddie opened her eyes in time to see a small hand fumbling around her nightstand in search of something. Finally it seemed to have found a small knob which it gently flicked. Suddenlt, a very tiny person on a platform rose by her bed.

"Ahhh!" Maddie cried.

"Sorry Missy! Wasn't trying to you upset!" the voice said. "Breakfast time it is, for you! Now, hurry, it get cold before you eat!" Maddie tried to rearrange the words so they made sense. This person, or whatever they were, was obviously not a native English speaker. The little person thrust a tray of breakfast food unto MAddie's lap. Maddie smiled as a thanx and quickly amused herself with the dish of food. When she looked up again the little person was still there.

"I hate to seem rude," Maddie pleaded. "but, what exactly are you?" she asked the small creature.

"Oh! Me! Aww, MIssy, you make Anni laugh, you do. I am a halfling MIssy. I do your cooking and clothes to be washed." Anni laughed.

"Oh. I thought you were, well actually you gave me a fright. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure what or who you were?" Maddie replied. Anii smile vanished. "But I am oh so glad I know now!" Maddie recovered quickly.

"Ok MIssy. Just call for Anni when finished ou are." Anni called to Maddie as she hopped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Maddie nodded.

"Mad, they're neat little things aren't they?" Billi said as she stare at Anni in amazement. "Mine's name is Yagi. She's adorable, she made me a happy face with the eggs and bacon." she explained as she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth.

"So, you know you're not off the hook yet. Where were you last night?" Maddie said with a mischevious smile.

"Actually, despite what your dirty mind was thinking, I was in the den." Billi said sarcastically. Maddie raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Who with?" she asked. "And don't tell me 'by myself' because I heard voices, and a guy's at that. Kinda sounded like, ummm, Lancelot? So who was it? Spill!" Maddie said as she joined Billi on her bed.

"Well, to be honest," Billi said in a small voice while bting her lower lip, "it was Lancelot." Maddie smiled. "Nothing happened, I mean we just talked." Billi defended as Maddie's smile spread to a very wide grin.

"You _just_ talked until 2:30 in the morning?" she said looking for some trace on Billi's face to suggest otherwise. She couldn't find anything. "Well, in that case, what about?"

"Everything."

Around ten o'clock, all the new students were gathered in the library, awaiting orientation.

"Good morning students," the headmaster's voice boomed. "Today you will begin orientation of the school. It' as simple as that. For many of you, it is a time to wipe your slate clean, a fresh begining. This year you will determine how people see you, or how they don't." As the headmaster said those words his gaze fell directly on Billi.

"Now as I read your names off please come join your group for orientation. Fallon, please read your names off." he said as he stepped off his small podeium and let Fallon take his place.

"Jameson, Rilley, Moore, and Amanda, please follow me to the great hall," Fallon instructed as Amanda got up from her seat and gave Billi and Maddie a small nod.

"My name is Erin. In my group I have Damon, Maddison, Colt, Greg, and Gemma. Please follow me to the dining hall." Maddie squeezed Billi's hand as she left the table.

Another guide went up, and then Lancelot stood up.

_Please let him call me, please. I need to talk to him. Please let me be in his group!_ Billi thought as Lancelot called off his names.

"Walker, D'Artagnan, Sabine, and Belle," he called off.

_Shoot, there goes my only chance of talking to him for like the rest of the day! Now I have to wait for dinner, not that I don't like talking to him at dinner but...wait. I'm Belle, wow, can I be much stupider. Is stupider a word. Ah, get up Billi! Go!_ she thought to herself as she stood up and walked to the other end of the library with the group.

"Hey, where were you this morning I missed you." Lancelot said as he walked beside her.

"What? Where? I'm confused," Billi mumbled.

"I thought we were gunna meet for breakfast?" Lancelot said with a frown. "I mean I understand if you forgot, we were up late, but, um," he babbled on.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, I mean a hafling woke me up and gave me breakfast." Billi explained. Lancelot nodded.

"I see. Will you be free for luch then?" he asked. Billi could see he was blushing.

"I'll see if I can squeeze you in," she replied as she gave him a small nudge with her arm, which Lancelot clearly did not expect because he stumbled into the wall. Billi laughed.

"C'mon we gotta get this meeting started. Everyone gather round the table and have a seat." Lancelot instructed as he gave Billi a wink. "We're going to go around the table, say our names, nicknames, age and year, powers, if you know yours and anything else you think may be important. My name is Lancelot, you can call me Lance if you want, and I'm 16 years-old, I'm a third year here. I am a flame-thrower, and that's about it."

"Um, my name is D'Artagnan, you can call me Dar I guess. I'm 15 years-old, although this is my first year here, I am a shapeshifter," D'Artagnan said.

"My name is Walker, I am 14, this is mt first year here. I have the power of telekenesis. That's it," Walker announced.

"Sabine, you next," Lancelot instructed.

"My nom is Sabine," her voice had a very heavy, french accent. "I am 14, it is my feerst yeer ere at Tegerz ey. I am part mairmaid, and can sweem under ze water for a long teeme." Everyone took a minute to process what she had just said and then looked at Billi.

"Um, my name is Belle, but everybody calls me Billi. I'm 14, and it's my first year here, but quite frankly, I don't know what my power is," she said as her cheeks flushed.

"Ok, well let's get on with the tour, shall we?" Lancelot said as he led them through the library, then the lower dorms, and stopped in the great hall. "This is where you will take your placement test. It's a few pages of questions, make sure you fill it out completely and explain." Lancelot instructed as the questionaires appeared before them along with pencils. Billi looked over the questionaire. There were simple questions like "have you ever had deja vu?" or "have you ever hiccuped bubbles?" and even "have you ever changed the weather with your emotions?" Billi checked off all that applied

She was finally on the last page where the regular questions are; your age, full name, ect. Billi was breezing through it until she reached the question about family situations. Her eyes filled with tears. She just skipped that one until she got to the question after it, "what is your mother's name" again she skipped it. Finally she was done, it took her about 5 more minutes than everybody else but it was because she really wanted to talk to Lancelot.

"Hey Bil," he said as he sat down across from her. "What's the matter?" he asked as he saw tears falling on the questionaire. Billi quickly wiped them away and shook her head. She slid the paper over to him and quickly got up and started to walk away. Lancelot, knowing that something wa wrong, got up and followed her. He stretched out his hand and tried to put it on her shoulder, but Billi started to run. Lancelot following until they reached a dead end.

"C'mon Billi, please tell me! You can trust me!" he cried as Billi ut her back to the wall and let Lancelot put his arms around her shoulders. Billis tears started to come down in sheets, and she only shook her head. "Billi, maybe I can help you," he tried again as he squated down to try and see her masked face.

Finally she removed her hands from her face, he face was red and tearstricken with piece of hair sticking to her cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes and started to explain to him about her messed up family.

"And my dad, well, he wasn't even at her funeral! Can you believe it, he wasn't there! I mean, I was doing so well to not let it get to me! And then on the stupid question thing it asked about my family and now look at me, I'm a wreck!" Billi sobbed. Lancelot stood up and brushed her hair off of her face and then took her hands.

"Believe me, you're not a wreck," he comforted her. "I mean, I don't even know where I'm from!" he laughed.

"Yea, well it's better than the whore my dad is married to, or the fact that everything is going..." Billi complained but suddenlt stopped when Lancelot's lips were suddenly on hers. Billi panicked. She was backed up against a wall and kissing a guy, a very cute and charming guy. She suddenly felt less tense and kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his hair and she felt his hands on her back. She felt like she was floating when suddenly Lancelot pulled away and Billi looked down. She was floating! Then she turned back to Lancelot who looked almost horrified.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong, I shouldn't have done that," he rambled on. Apparently he didn't relize they were leviating two feet in the air. Billi just smiled.

"It's ok," she interupted, "how else where you going to make me shut up?" she laughed as Lancelot smiled and pulled her back into his chest and started kissing her again. He pulled away again, this time he looked down and then back up at Billi in amazement.

"Guess you're going to need to change your answers," he laughed. Billi nodded.

"Yeah," Billi laughed, "but first I have to figure out how to get down!


	6. I Know What You're Thinking

Ok, here's the deal, for me to update with a chapter 7! I want 15 reviews so get your friends to read also, I need more feedback! so here's chapter 6666666

CRASH! Lancelot suddenly fell out of the air.

_Well, that was the perfect way to ruin the moment_. Lancelot thought as he stood back up. He looked down at his shirt and pretended to brush himself off so that Billi wouldn't see him blushing.

"Lancelot?" Billi said gently. Lancelot looked back up at the hovering Billi.

"Yeah?" Lancelot replied.

"Um, I don't know how to get down," Billi said flushing a deep red.

"Oh, yeah. Um, give me your hands I guess," Lancelot instructed even though he wasn't really sure what to do next. "I guess, I'll just pull you down?" he said although it was more of a question.

"Yes, that sounds good," Billi croaked as Lancelot tugged her arms gently.

"Harder?" Lancelot questioned when Billi didn't budge. Billi nodded. Lancelot tugged her arms again a little harder.

"You have to pull harder," Billi directed. Lancelot gave a harder tug and Billi tumbled down, he just barely caught her. She grabbed his shirt to steady herself and his hand was on her hip. Billi couldn't help but laugh and Lancelot joined in.

"Guess you'll have to work on that," he said with a smile showing a mouth full of pearly-white straight teeth. They were perfect teeth. She even liked his teeth! Billi smiled back.

"Mr. Lancelot! When you are through with Miss Manscell I should like to see you in my office!" the headmistress, Mrs. Laffati commanded as she rounded the corner to find Billi and Lancelot together.

"Um, yes of course, Mrs. Laffati. I'll be right there," Lancelot responded. He quickly took his hands off Billi which caused to nearly fall over.

Mrs Laffati turned back and started to walk back to her office. Billi looked back at Lancelot, he looked sick.

"Lancelot, are you ok? You look like you may be sick. What's the matter?" Billi asked as Lancelot rubbed his temples.

"I need to go. . . I should go see Mrs. Laffati now," Lancelot answered as he rubbed his temples and then trailed off after the headmistress. Billi stood in awe, what was the matter with him?

_Shit, what have I done now? What is Mrs. Laffati going to say about this. I mean, I know I promised, but what will she do to me? She saw us together. _Lancelot thought to himself as he walked into the headmistress' office.

"Come in." came Mrs. Laffati's voice just as Lancelot made a fist to knock on the door.

He gently wrapped his fingers around the cold metal of the doorknob and let himself into the private office.

"Mr. Lancelot, I wondered when it would happen. When it would finally happen." Headmistress Laffati said. Lancelot could feel her eyes burning into his head as he looked down at his converses in shame. He noticed they were ripped near the laces and he needed a new pair.

"Mr. Lancelot! Will you please stop thinking about your shoes and start thinking about the matters at hand!" the headmistress scolded. Lancelot tore himself from his shoes at once.

"What are we going to do about this then? Hmm? What do you suggest," she questioned as she watched his eyes wander over her desk and then onto the walls.

"Mr. Lancelot! Do you really want this to go on. You must stop at once. You are cursed!"

Billi floated back to the room, or so it felt. The whole way she managed to keep her feet planted on the ground. Finally she reached her room to find her dog, Jasmine, waiting for her by the door.

"And hello to you too," Billi said in a baby voice as she ruffled the dog's golden hair on her head.

"What are you so excited about?" Amanda asked in a sarcastic voice as she filled a cup with water and started to sip from it.

"Well, for one thing," Billi started as she reached into a cabinet and took out a bad of chips and started eating them, "I found out I can levitate," she explained as she took a bite out of another crunchy chip. Amanda's eyes got wide.

"You! You can levitate! That's amazing! Oooh, please show me," Amanda pleaded as she put her hands to together and started to beg.

"Well, I can't really control it yet and I need someone to pull me down," Billi frowned as she clipped the bag up and replaced them in the cabinet.

"Well, who got you down before then?" Amanda questioned.

"It was um,"Billi started. Just then the door flung open. A girl and boy entered carrying a few bags and what looked like a cage.

"Who is that?" Fallon called from the bathroom.

"Can we help you?" Dane said as he walked into the room.

"Sorry to bust in here like that, but this is where we're supposed to be staying," the girl apologized as she set a suitcase on the counter. The suitcase had what looked like small claw marks on. Amanda strained her neck to look at the marks. The boy that had just come into the room quickly snatched the suitcase up.

"Our dog did that," the boy mumbled as he look down at his feet. Amanda could tell he was lying.

"Oh, hello! You must be Saber and Dylan! Welcome to the dorm. It's not much, but hey, it's just temporary. Billi, why don't you show them around. Amanda and me will take their stuff," Fallon ordered as she and Amanda took the suitcases from the newcomers.

"Oh, ok. Hi, my name is Billi. Well Belle actually, but you can call me Billi if you want," Billi rambled.

"Dylan," the girl said extending her arm and showing nails painted black. Billi gave her hand a weak shake.

"Saber," the boy mumbled to Billi.

"Well, that's a cool name," Billi said trying to make conversation. The boy nodded. "Ok, well this is our lovely kitchen."

Billi continued to show the two around the dorm room. After about 10 minutes the tour was over.

"Sorry it's not really exciting," Billi sympathized. Saber just shrugged.

"I think it's great!" Dylan said enthusiastically.

_These two are the definition of opposites!_ Billi thought.

"You can say that again!" Saber muttered.

"Excuse me?" Billi questioned. _What is he talking about? I didn't say anything._

"Yes you did! You said we were the definition of opposites!" he nearly shouted and he looked up for the first time. He had dark black hair and crystal blue eyes.

His hair swept over his right eye so Billi could just barely see it

"I didn't say that!" Billi protested.

"Well you were thinking it then," he retorted as he looked back down.

"Wait, you can read my mind?" Billi questioned.

"No shit Sherlock. Ya think?" he said as he looked back up at Billi and sneered.

_Yea, welcome to the family to you too._

"Whatever," Saber said as he stalked off to the boys bedrooms.

"Don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood. Usually he's a sweetheart," Dylan said casually.

"Yea, he's you're everyday sweetie," Billi muttered under her breathe.


	7. Attacked!

"Who else is hungry? I'm hungry. Anyone wanna go to the dining hall with me?" Dylan rambled as she grabbed a sweater. Billi, Amanda, and Maddie followed.

"Fallon you coming?" Maddie said as she was about to close the door.

"Yea, I just need to find my sweatshirt. I know I put it down around here somewhere," Fallon answered as she rummaged through an ever-growing pile of laundry.

"Ok, see ya in a few," Maddie nodded as she closed the door and joined the other girls.

"Where is that stupid sweatshirt!" Fallon said to herself, still rummaging.

"This the one?" Dane said with a slight smirk.

"Hey you," Fallon replied as she looked up from the laundry pile. Fallon walked quietly over to Dane. "Thanx," she purred quietly as she slipped the shirt over her head and headed for the door.

"Hey," Dane said, grabbing Fallons hand and lacing his fingers in between hers. "Where you going?" he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Fallon's waist.

Fallon looked into his green eyes and shaggy, dirty blonde hair. "Dining hall," she answered as she slung her arms over his shoulders. He kissed her gently on the lips. Then he squeezed her and buried his head in her shoulder.

"You still haven't told Billi about us yet, have you?" Fallon asked.

"And you, Maddie?" he countered.

"No. Maybe we should just, like, publish it in a newspaper, and if they don't read it, then it's their fault," Fallon answered. Dane laughed. "What's the matter, Dane?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he replied.

"I don't know you've been like, clingy, lately."

"It's nothing," Dane nearly shouted as he pulled away. Suddenly he seemed to tower of her. Fallon watched him stalk off to the boy's bedroom.

"So you and Dane?" came a voice from the couch. Saber's head popped up from the front of the couch.

"You eavesdropper!" Fallon yelled as she picked up a pillow and pelted it at him.

"No. An eavesdropper would be a person who is purposefully listening in on your conversation, you came in on me resting and starting talking; therefore I did nothing wrong," he argued.

"Oh, you are smart aren't you? You could've let your presence be known."

"Why, now that I know who you're hooking up with, and Lancelot and Billi," he began.

"Wait, Lancelot and Billi are going out?" Fallon interrupted.

Lancelot's face turned blank, and then surprised. "You, you didn't know?" he asked.

"Does it look like I knew?" Fallon yelled.

"I'm going to leave before I find out what your powers are," he said as he power walked to the hall.

Fallon stood in disbelief. Lancelot, and Billi.

"Psssst," came a familiar voice.

Fallon looked around to the boy's bedroom to see Lancelot emerging.

"You!" Fallon steamed. "You and Billi?" she half yelled and half whispered. Her face flushed, and her breathing got heavy.

"Are we alone?" Lancelot asked, knowing that they were.

"Tell me what's going on, now! What about the curse that you told us about last year?" Fallon ranted.

"Nothing's changed. I'm still cursed, except I messed up, and I need your help," Lancelot admitted. Fallon could feel the flushing in her cheeks start to fade. "Will you?"

"So, Dylan what year are you here?" Billi asked as she stuffed her face with a piece of pizza.

"Well, this is my first year, but it's Saber's third year here; well not here exactly. It's his third year in training I guess you could say. How 'bout the rest of you?" Dylan replied as she piled spaghetti onto her plate.

"I'm a first year here," Billi answered.

"Me too," Maddie chimed in.

"It's my second year here," Amanda sighed.

"WHAT?" Maddie and Billi questioned simultaneously.

"Well, yeah," Amanda responded.

"You never told us that," Maddie protested.

"Well you never asked, did you?" Amanda shrugged.

"No, but, then, why are you here so early?" Maddie questioned.

"My parents couldn't wait for me to leave. They had anniversary trip planned. No kids allowed. The twerps are staying at my grandma's house for the rest of the summer, but me and my cousins were dumped here early to help out."

"Your cousin?" Billi questioned. How did she not know all this?

"Yea, his name's Moore. He's actually from Morocco. His parents were archeologists there, but went MIA, so he's been living with us the past 2 years. He's actually a first year," Amanda explained as she helped herself to another serving of fries.

Half an hour later, and about three gallons of ice cream, the girls headed back to their room discussing the upcoming school year, clothes, and of course: guys.

"So, you and Lancelot, huh?" Dylan nudged Billi.

"Don't tell anyone though, ok?" she pleaded. They all agreed. "So, moving on, new topic. Let's see, powers! Who has what power?"

"Nada, not me, or at least not yet," Maddie sighed. "What about you Dylan?"

"Well, you guys will probably be freaked out, but my eyes turn this violetish color, and I can see through things, and see body heat even. Sometimes, I mean every once in a while, I can see emotions. For example, someone who's calm has this dark blue glow around them," Dylan explained.

"That beats out levitation!" Billi laughed.

"Oh nonsense! You get to fly when you get tired of walking! Way better than being able to tell who's cranky or not," Dylan giggled. "What's yours, Amanda?"

"I can morph into a panther," she answered calmly. All the girls looked at her in disbelief.

"No way!" Maddie shouted. Amanda just nodded. "Oooh, please show us!" they begged.

"Fine! Fine, I'll show you!" Amanda yelled finally giving into the endless begging.

_I don't even know why I'm doing this. It's like they want me to prove it to them or something! _Amanda thought to herself as she felt her body go rigid.

_Stay calm. Stay calm_ she directed herself. When her hands reached the floor they had become large paws and sleek, black fur had quickly grown over her skin. She gently sat down bending her back legs, and straightening the front ones. She looked at the squealing girls for their "ok" to change back. They were still squealing in delight.

"Oh my god Amanda that's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Maddie giggled.

_Ok, happy yet? _ Amanda thought as she laid down and rubbed her back on the floor revealing her stomach to the girls. They all bent down and starting scratching her stomach and under her legs.

_Hey, that tickles! _Amanda thought as she quickly started scratching her ears. The girl where still laughing and giggling at her until there where shouts of horror.

"WOLF!" Maddie cried out as a white, black, orange and brown blur ran past her knee.

_What? _Amanda thought just as the blur leaped on top of her, but quickly fell off.

"Oh shit," Dylan said under her breath.

Billi watched both the animals wiggled to get off their sides and stand up. Then she watched as Amanda sped off first.

_Wait, I know that animal. It's not a wolf, but it can't be what I think it is, they're extinct!_ Dylan mused to herself as she ran after the two animals. Trailing right behind her where Billi and Maddie.

_That isn't a wolf! _ Amanda thought as she kept running. Whatever the animals was, it was right behind her, and gaining speed. Suddenly she felt claws sink into her left, hind leg. She roared out in pain. Now Amanda was sure it wasn't a wolf, it had a feline's claws. She quickly stopped and the other cat pulled their claws out.

Now she could see the animal more closely. The cat was in fact, a tiger. There were a few, small black stripes surrounded by white, brown and orange fur, but the most intriguing feature was it's teeth. They were at least 6 inches long. Another strange characteristic she noticed was the size of the animal's tail, it was more like a stub than an actual tail.

There was no mistaking this animal, Amanda thought, this was a Saber-Toothed-Tiger.

The tiger pounced at her, but this time Amanda was prepared, and batted her claw at it, it roared in pain. She had hit it in the eye, and that's when Amanda noticed it, it's eyes. One was blue and the other was green, just like Saber's.

Immediately she stopped fighting, Amanda could hear Dylan, Maddie, and Billi running down the corridor. The tiger, finally realizing he was outnumber bounded off, down another corridor. Amanda let herself change back.

"Amanda!" Dylan wailed as she stopped to catch her breath.

"My god! He got you! Your bleeding in your thigh!" Maddie said as she looked down at her legs.

"Ha! Not good with blood!" Amanda screamed after she saw her jeans stained red. Suddenly she started to feel very dizzy.

"Are you ok?" came a boy's voice. Amanda saw Saber jogging towards them, looking actually worried.

"What happened?" he asked the other girls. Amanda heard the other girls recounting the "tiger attack", but all Amanda could do was stare at Saber.

_I think I'm going insane. Who are? _Amanda thought as the room began spinning.

_What are you thinking? Are you ok? Why are you staring at me like that? You look like I killed your mom or something! _Amanda heard in her head. She knew it was Saber, and her genuinely had no clue what she was talking about. He was staring back at her with a questioning look. Amanda tried to talk but couldn't, and suddenly she was falling.

"She's going to faint!" Dylan cried as Amanda started to crumple.

Saber reached out and grabbed her arms just in time to keep her from hitting her head on the ground. He carefully lifted her limp body into her arms and started walking down the hall.

"We have to take her to the hospital," he instructed when the girls started questioning him.

_Why was she looking at me like that? _he questioned himself. _I wasn't even around her when this "tiger" was there. But, then again, everything today has been foggy. This is just a dandy first day._


	8. Confession

"What happened!" The headmaster bellowed at the sight of Amanda. Her leg was bandaged, but blood was seeping through. She was finally conscious.

No one answered him.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"You see headmaster, I... I was showing them my power and all of a sudden this tigerish, thing, attacked me," Amanda blurted in fear of what would happen if no one had answered.

"A tiger? There are no tiger morphers at this school," the headmaster mused to himself as he twist the end of his mustache around his finger.

"You're sure it was a tiger?" he asked. All the girls nodded.

"It chased her down a couple hall ways and then disappeared. If Saber hadn't shown up and helped us get her down here, it would've taken us a while to get help," Maddie offered.

The headmaster turned and stared at Saber. He was sitting in an arm chair, his head on his hand, and eyes closed.

"You, boy," the headmaster said. Saber didn't answer.

"Saber!" Dylan screeched as she walked over and kicked him in the shin.

"Frick!" Saber said as he suddenly woke up and cradled his leg.

"What'd'ya want?" he moaned.

" A word," the headmaster answered as he pulled Saber out of the room by his collar. The girls all craned their necks to try and see what was going on outside, but it was to no avail.

"You're new to this school, are you not?" the headmaster questioned.

"Yeah," Saber replied as he hopped on one foot and rubbed his other leg.

"What year are you?"

"Third," he answered standing back up on both feet.

"And you went to what schools before here?"

"Homer's and Ricotine," he answered looking at the floor.

"So you went to our brother schools. Kicked out I presume, I mean most students don't just decide to leave prestigious schools like those," the headmaster lectured. Saber gave a small nod.

"What for?"

"I was blamed for some stuff that I didn't do," Saber murmured, suddenly fixated by the cracks on the ground.

"What type of stuff where you blamed for?" the headmaster questioned.

"It doesn't matter. It's gone and done," Saber answered as he turned to go back into the hospital room.

"Not quite yet. I want to have a private meeting with you say, 9:00 tomorrow morning? Good. I'm the headmaster, but please call me Mr. Josomer," the headmaster said as an appointment card materialized in his hand. He handed it to Saber.

Saber looked at the card, it was a metallic blue, and the words disappeared when he turned the card on an angle. He read the card: Guillermo Josomer. Founder of Homer's School for the Gifted, Ricotine University for the Talented, Lafatti's l'Ecole pour le Special, and Tigerz Eye Academy for the Gifted and Talented.

_Guillermo Josomer, sounds spanish. _Saber mused as he played with the card.

"Good evening," Mr. Josomer said with a smile. Saber detected a small Spanish accent. They both reentered the room.

"I'd say it's about time to get an angel down here for some real healing," Mr. Josomer said.

"Winslow!" he called. Suddenly in a swirl of small white orbs, a man materialized before them. Everyone except the nurse, Amanda, and Mr. Josomer gasped.

"Ay, that looks painful!" Winslow said revealing a heavy Irish accent. He was tall with red, shaggy hair. His skin was fair and spotted with freckles. He gently lowered his hands onto the wound. Amanda winced in pain. In an instant the blood on the bandage had disappeared and Amannda let out a gasp of breath.

"Thanks Winslow," she said as she swung her feet off the bed and stood up. Maddie, Billi, Dylan and Saber looked at her in amazement as she walked to the door and held it open for the headmaster to exit.

"Oh, tomorrow, don't forget young man!" Mr. Josomer said as he shut the door behind him.

"What'd you get into this time?" Winslow said after the headmaster was gone.

"Hi to you too," Amanda replied sarcastically. "And by the way, _I _didn't get into anything, I was attacked!"

"What?" Winslow replied obviously flabbergasted.

"I'll explain later. These are my friends; Billi, Dylan, and Maddie."

Saber looked up. _Why didn't she mention me?_

"I'm afraid Amanda may of bumped her head during her fight and forgotten her manners, I'm Saber," Saber said with a smug grin on his face as he passed Amanda and shook hands with Winslow. Winslow let out a little chuckle.

"How do you two know each other?" Billi asked. Both Winslow and Amanda winced.

_I'm not even going to explain this again! _Amanda thought to herself.

"Old friends," Amanda responded with a small smile. Winslow nodded.

"Well, I need to be off. More people to heal. Nice meeting you all. G'bye," Winslow said as he disappeared in the swirl of white orbs.

"Well, I see no reason for sticking around here," Amanda said as she held the door open again and ushered the girls out of the room. She let herself out before Saber, after giving him a long cold hard stare. Amanda noticed his left eye was bloodshot and pink.

_What's up with her? _Saber thought as he trailed after the girls.

It was close to ten o'clock when they were back in their dorm.

"Who wants an ice cream sunday?" Billi laughed as she danced around in sleeping shorts and an oversized tee-shirt.

"Oh meee!" Maddie said as she turned up the TV. "But quick, the movie's about to start. Everyone was gathered around the TV including Amanda's cousin Moore and Winslow. Everyone except Saber.

"Ok! Hurrying!" Billi yelled back to Maddie as she drizzled chocolate syrup over the vanilla ice cream and brownie. By the time she had squeezed onto the couch, the previews were already playing.

"Skip the previews! They're rubbish," Lancelot instructed as he reached for the remote. Fallon quickly snatched it up and held it near her chest.

"I love the previews!" she protested with a little giggle. She held the remote over Lancelot and teased.

"Oh my god! This shit is good!" Dylan nearly yelled after tasting the brownie, ice cream and hot fudge. Billi and Maddie were soon crowded by everyone else reaching in for a scoop. They all started laughing.

"I'm going to make my own," Amanda laughed as she unwedged herself from under Dane and Winslow who had half fell, and half sat on her. She heard the movie starting and quickly warmed up a brownie, then placed a couple of scoops of vanilla ice cream on top. Then she placed the hot fudge in the microwave and ducked back into the living room to watch the opening credits.

DING!

"I'll be right back," she informed everyone as she once again tore herself away from the TV. When she finally reached the microwave, her hot fudge was gone. She turned in time to see Saber pouring the rest into a bowl.

"You pig! That was mine!" Amanda yelled as she grabbed the jar out of his hands.

"Sue me, sue me what can you do me?" Saber sang. Amanda's face twisted, and Saber could tell she was confused.

"It's my secret," he said.

"What?" Amanda asked as she returned to her own bowl of ice cream and tried to scrape some more out of the jar.

"I told you my secret. I sing, like in musicals. No one here knows, except for you. Now, I want you to tell me why you're so mad at me," Saber negotiated.

"Hmm, why am I mad. Let's review the facts, shall we? I was attacked by a _Saber _tooth tiger, after I was attacked I was saved by you, Saber," she recounted.

"I'm sorry about that. See I didn't realize you wanted to bleed to death," Saber said with a shrug.

"It was you who attacked me!" Amanda shouted.

"What's all that shouting?" Maddie asked as she lowered the volume on the TV.

"It's Amanda and Saber," someone whispered as they eavesdropped.

"It wasn't me! What are you talking about?" Saber protested. Suddenly many new thoughts filled his head.

_Ooh, Amanda's mad!_

_No, it can't be him! No, no. _

_It does make sense, Saber, Saber tooth tiger._

_This ice cream is good._

_Why did they get quiet?_

"Because they knew you where listening!" Saber shouted into the living room. They quickly heard a "click" and the movie was back on.

"I mean it all makes perfect sense!" The two-tone eyes, the tiger disappeared down the same hall that you came from. What are you hiding? Why did you do it?" Amanda yell-whispered.

"Well, that's just what you think," he countered. Now Amanda was furious, she had had enough of his smug crap, so she flung the only thing she had at him. The chocolate syrup jar. Surprisingly, he caught it.

"That wasn't nice," he said with a smirk.

"Urrrrgghhh," Amanda huffed as she batted a hand at his face. Again, he caught it with his free hand.

"That wasn't either," he responded as he squeezed her wrist and placed the jar back on the counter. Amanda struggled to free her hand, but Saber grabbed her other one.

"It's not just some freak coincidence. I'm onto you. There's something you're not telling me," Amanda said as she tried to free herself from his clutches.

"Listen, I don't know what went on this evening. All I can tell you is that it could've been me! I don't know!" he yell-whispered pulling Amanda close to him so no one else could hear. His face was inches from Amanda, and for the first time she could see sorrow in his eyes.

"What?" she said, surprised that he kind of admitted to it.

"I have no recollection of this whole day, like at all," he sighed.

Amanda felt herself blush for no reason, and then Saber's grip on her hands loosened, but she didn't pull away.

"Why" she finally asked, looking into his eyes.

"I don't even know that. It's kinda sad actually, like whole days that are just erased from my memory," he said finally dropping Amanda's hands and turning away. He quickly grabbed his bowl of hot fudge. He poured it onto her ice cream.

"You can have it," Amanda sighed.

Saber lifted the bowl for Amanda to see. There was no ice cream in it.

"You eat just hot fudge?" she questioned. Saber rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I had to get you alone to talk to you," he said with a smirk.

"I like _Guys & Dolls _also," she said as he left. He gave her a nod, and Amanda couldn't help but smile. She finished making her sunday and returned to the movie, the whole time with a smile on her face.


	9. Merlin's Beard!

"C'mon, the headmaster's making his welcoming speech!" Maddie shouted as she grabbed Billi's hand and pulled her out of the dorm. They sped down the hall and a few staircases until they reached the dining hall.

Maddie and Billi looked around, everyone was wearing formal clothes.

"See aren't you glad I made you wear that skirt?" Maddie nagged. Billi tried to pull it down more.

"It's too short!" Billi hissed.

"Is not! I mean c'mon, Bill, you look hot!" Maddie teased as she started attacking Billi's hair. "Oh no! you're hair's coming out!" Billi quickly batted Maddie's hands away and entered the dining hall after another group of girls.

"Maddie! Billi! Over here," Dylan shouted from the other end of the hall. Maddie and Billi were too stunned by the hall's newfound beauty to even notice Dylan.

The walls were draped in five different colors. White, yellow, red, blue, and green. Lanterns were floating in thin air,and tables seemed to be hanging by invisible threads. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the two girls hurried over to the table with Dylan. They all watched as the teachers walked in, followed by the headmaster and mistress. Each one took a seat. The headmaster and mistress had the two biggest seats under a white drape. To the right of the headmistress sat a scrawny-looking man, and a slightly pudgy woman. Both were wearing pointed hats, those seen at halloween on witches costumes. To the right of them were three men and a woman. All were medium sized, clothed in modern-day clothing. Two of the men had dark black hair while the woman was blonde and the last man was a red head. To the left of the headmaster were three women who seemed to be triplets. All had brunette hair, and a piercing stare with cold blue eyes. To the left of those women were two men; one seemed gigantic with black hair and hands the size of Billi's face. To the left of that man was a young teacher, it was Lancelot.

"Is that Lance up there?" Dylan asked as she squinted and tried to see if it was. Billi gave a nod of confusion. She immediately turned to Fallon, but she just shrugged.

The headmaster stepped up to the new podium, it was solid mahogany. He gave a small cough, cleared his throat and then took a sip of water that appeared in a floating glass.

"Good evening!" his voice boomed.

There was an echo throughout the hall of, "good evening" and "hello".

"It is my honor to present to the new students the academy for the gifted, Tigerz Eye Academy." There was a long stretch of clapping. "I am also oblidged to welcome back previous students," more clapping. "We've had many good years in the past," a few guys shouted and whistled. The headmaster stood patiently, waiting for the students to calm back down.

"However, this year will be the best. Its is my priveldge to tell you that our school will play host to a very well known wizard. Does anyone know who?" he asked. There were murmurs throughout the hall.

"Houdini!" cried out a first year. The headmaster let out a small chuckle.

"No my boy, Houdini was a magician, not wizard. No, no, no, this wizard is much older, wiser, and never died from his own magic." He paused, waiting to see if anyone could figure it out. "No one? Why, I'm surprised, he is only the most well-known wizard, well, ever!"

"It's Merlin!" Saber finally shouted out.

"My boy, it's not nice to intrude on other's thoughts," the headmaster chuckled. "But it is indeed Merlin who is coming to teach this year." There was a wave of gasps and whispers.

"Saber, did you really read the headmasters mind! That's so rude and disrespectful!" Dylan hissed.

"No, smart one, I figured it out and was just waiting for another person to answer. Too bad everyone is so dumb!" he hissed back.

"Yes, that is right, the great Merlin will be here in a matter of minutes, and look now, here he comes!" The headmaster said as he hurried out of the hall. All the students turned to look.

Suddenly an old man emerged. He was nothing like what Saber had imagined, he wasn't the Dumbledore-esque type. In fact he was the complete opposite. His hair was short and bright red, he barely had any sign of a beard, and looked no older than 20. The shock spread faster than paper catching fire. Kids started whispering.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and reached out his hand. Saber watched as he grasped the air in front of him, Saber heard all the whispering end.

_Is it just me or is there something weird about this guy?_ Saber thought, trying to send the message to Dylan. She turned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Merlin, look at him, he looks like he's a year older than me!" Saber hissed.

"Huh, Saber, the guy's ancient. Look at him, he's got a beard down to the floor!" Dylan responded. Everyone shook their heads.

"Are you ok? I think there's something wrong with your vision," Amanda said with concern.

Saber turned back and looked at Merlin as he finished walking down the aisle to a third chair that had suddenly materialized. Saber watched as Merlin took his seat and then stared directly at him. Saber felt something enter his mind, he had never felt this way before. It was a thought being sent directly into his brain! Saber knew he could do this to others, but had never had it done to himself.

_What do you see? _Saber heard in his head.

_Who's asking? _Saber tried send back. He looked back at Merlin who was clearly staring at him.

_Me._

_I see a young man, he has red hair, and looks no older than twenty. _Saber replied. He saw Merlin's face go pale suddenly. He tried to tap into his thoughts, but found that Merlin was blocking him.

_Oh no! The spell, why didn't it work on him? He knows now! Can Lancelot see me like this also then? Who hasn't it worked on?_ Merlin thought to himself.

He looked to his right, to try and talk to the headmaster about his dilemma, but realized that he had gone back to the podium and was starting his welcoming speech again. Merlin then looked to Lancelot. He didn't seem to notice anything.

_Good, I need him, he can't know._

_"Good, I need him, he can't know. " _was all Saber was able to hear after finally breaking Merlin's mind block.

_Who's him? Know what?_ Saber pondered as the headmaster lectured on about the productive new year. It wasn't until Saber heard the words "Lancelot" and "Merlin" in the same sentence, did he begin to listen to the headmaster.

_What goes on inside that boy's head?_ Amanda thought to herself.

_Not a whole heck of a lot, or that's what I'm told. _ Amanda hears in her head. She can't help but chuckle, and she can see from her profile view of Saber that he's smirking. It was then that Amanda realized what Saber was. He was just a guy, not a blood thirsty tiger, just a guy.

Maddie listened intently to the headmaster's words, and focused especially on the part about Lancelot helping Merlin.

"Merlin has chosen our very own Lancelot to assist him in his studies and teaching. Obviously Lancelot has a great inner-power that Merlin has sensed, so please if you would all be so kind as to congratulate him on his greatness. Also, class sign-ups will begin tomorrow, because we are such a small school, you will all receive the chance to have a class taught by the great Merlin." The headmaster paused to catch his breath.

Maddie stole a glance at Merlin, he seemed worried and very apart from everything. Then she realized he was staring at someone, at Saber. Then Maddie remembered when Mr. Josomer had pulled Saber out of the hospital room to talk to him.

_Was that what they were talking about? About Merlin? I saw Mr. Josomer hand something to Saber, what was it?_ Maddie thought as she studied the old man's face. He had a very long beard, it came gown to his mid-chest, his hair was a great silvery-whitish color, and was a little longer than his beard. His eyes were old and weary, but were well hidden under his very large glasses that looked to be three-inches thick. Maddie also noticed Merlin's pointed hat, the stereotypical one, it was royal blue with half-moons and stars. His robes were log and flowing, they too, were covered in the same pattern as the hat.

_So that's Merlin. _

Suddenly Maddie's body tensed up, and she closed her eyes in shock, an image was appearing in her mind's eye. A premonition.


	10. Secrets

Maddie's vision was now in black and white, and the vision disturbed her. She watched, from what seemed like a birds eye view, as Saber walked into what Maddie thought was the headmaster's office. He sat down, then in walked the headmaster and a red-haired man.

_Saber, I'm glad you came. _The headmaster said. Saber nodded. There was a slight pause.

_Don't be rude and snide now! _Merlin yelled at Saber.

_You know Merlin now. _ He said pointing to the red-haired young man. Maddie watched as Merlin walked behind Saber.

_How much did you see? _Merlin asked. Saber shrugged. _I asked you a question! Answer me! _Merlin instructed.

_I know you're not the famous, old wise man everyone thinks you are. _Saber replied.

_Well, I'm sorry Saber, then we have no choice. _The headmaster explained. Saber's face went pale. Maddie watched as Merlin placed his hand on Saber's head and Saber screamed in pain as Merlin's finger tips dug into his skin. Saber's hands flew to Merlin's and tried to pry his hand off.

Suddenly the door opened. Lancelot walked in, his expression soon turned to terror as he watched Saber scream in pain. Lancelot looked from Saber to Merlin, and then Saber went limp.

Maddie was afraid to open her eyes, she opened them just enough to see the tips of her eyelashes. She slowly opened them all the way. She didn't notice it, but her knuckles were white, and her fingertips were digging into the table.

She looked up at the headmaster and Merlin. Merlin was no longer old, he was the young man from her vision. Saber was right.

_I can't believe this! _She thought as she slowly released her hands from the table.

_What do you see? _Saber sent Maddie the question.

_He's young, what's going on. Do you know something about Merlin? _Maddie thought. Saber shook his head "no". He turned to her.

"I need to go to the bathroom, anyone else need to go?" he asked looking directly at Maddie. Everyone shook their heads.

"Umm, I do. Be right back Bil," Maddie said as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"You just went like twenty minutes ago!" Billi hissed.

"Stomach ache, could be a while," she whispered back. Billi just waved her off with her hand and returned to listening to the headmaster's speech. Maddie started down the aisle to the exit of the dining hall.

"Miss Maddie, where are you going during my speech, you do know it is rude to leave during such an exceptional speech," the headmaster asked. Maddie was really beginning to feel sick now. Everyone's attention was now turned to her.

Maddie spun around on her heel.

"I'm sorry headmaster, I seem to have a small stomach ache, it is an exceptional speech and I hate to be the one to make you loose your train of thought. I'll be back to hear the rest of it, but please continue, I'll have my friends inform me about what I missed," Maddie said in the most pleasant voice she could manage. After all, she had just witnessed him and Merlin sucking the life out of Saber. She gave a small smile and nod to the headmaster. She stole a quick glance at the young Merlin. He was looking directly at her, his face slightly contorted. Finally the headmaster waved her off.

The headmaster continued with his speech, and telling the students about his plans fro the new school year.

"This year we will be trying out a new form of housing," he said to the students. There was a round of applause, then it quieted and the headmaster began talking again. "There are ten cottages on the school premise. Up to ten students can live in the same house, five male, five female." Some students made "booing" noises. "Please, quiet. Now, I must ask, how many of you have or can, bake a cake?" Almost everyone's hand went up. "How many have done it without assistance?" A few hands went down. "Ah ha! And how many have baked a cake without their powers?" Lots of hands went down, but there were about fifteen still up. "How many can bake a cake without magic at all?" only two were left, Billi and a boy across the dining hall. "A cake that will taste decent?" the headmaster chuckled. The boy's hand went down. "There you have it, this is why I am instating the new housing. Although you all have powers or magic, it doesn't mean you can always use it, you need to learn how to live without it."

Maddie wandered out of the dining hall, wondering where Saber had actually gone to, instead of the bathrooms. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm, Maddie let out a small scream, which was muffled by Saber's hand.

"What do you know? How do you know it? You need to tell me," Saber instructed Maddie as he pulled her over to a small corridor that looked thoroughly abandoned.

"Well, all of a sudden I had this, well, vision, premonition thing. I don't know, it scared the shit out of me," Maddie started blabbering.

"I mean in the vision, what did you see? Was it about Merlin?"

The speech was over and Merlin was uneasy. Now there were two students that had seen him, the real him. Suddenly, both of them had disappeared. He needed to talk to Guillermo in private.

"Guillermo!" he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

The headmaster turned to him. "Yes?"

"Two of them know, they both disappeared though," Merlin replied.

"That makes no sense," the headmaster retaliated. "Maddie has no powers to speak of, at least not yet. Who was the other one?"

"I don't really know, all I can tell you is he has two different colored eyes," Merlin explained. The headmaster was suddenly very worried. "What is it, tell me Guillermo!" Merlin insisted.

"That one is Saber. I'm worried about his powers, they seem to be out of control. He was expelled from Homer's and Ricotine due to them. I now have no doubt about why he was. He doesn't know it, but he killed three students." The headmaster said, he seemed to be in a daze.

"What are we going to do, do you think he told the other girl about me?" Merlin questioned in fear.

"I have a meeting scheduled with him, tonight, you will come."

"You said he had his hand on my head?" Saber asked Maddie, pacing back and forth. Maddie nodded her head.

Suddenly Saber looked up from the ground. Footsteps, they were far off, but they worried him. "You hear them?" he asked Maddie. She shook her head.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Footsteps?" he asked. She shook her head again. They stayed silent for a few minutes longer. Suddenly Maddie began to hear them.

"Do you have like, super senses or something. You heard those footsteps a mile away!" Maddie laughed as the started to walk back towards the dining hall. As they were about to reenter the dining hall they ran right into Merlin and the headmaster.

"Good evening," the headmaster said pleasantly. Then he looked to Saber, "young man, I believe we have an appointment in only a few minutes. I'll walk you to my office."

Maddie froze up, this was it, Merlin and the headmaster were going to perform what she had seen in her vision.

_Watch your back! _Maddie thought. Saber turned to Maddie, his face contorted.

_You too._

Maddie watched as the headmaster walked off with Saber, then realized that Merlin hadn't followed; he was still standing in back of her.

"Good evening," Merlin said cheerfully to Maddie. Maddie gave him a nod as she started to walk back to the dining hall. "Excuse me, miss? I'm quite sorry, I do not know your name."

"Maddie Fallon," Maddie answered.

"I thought that your sister's name was Fallon, or that is what Mr. Josomer told me?"

"Her name is Peregwin, but people have always called her Fallon," Maddie informed Merlin.

"Oh, I see, well in that case would you do me a favor?" he asked. Maddie nodded.

"I guess, what do you need?"

"You seem to know where the restrooms are, would you bring me to them?" he asked in a sincere voice.

"You just want directions?" Maddie asked.

"Oh no! I'm horrible with directions, I know it sounds awkward, but would you actually take me to them?"

"Umm, sure," Maddie answered.

"Lead away then," Merlin replied as Maddie started down another corridor. She took a few turns, and finally came to the bathrooms. She stopped at the door. "Here they are," she said. Suddenly she felt a tickle on the back of her neck. It was something with a wooden tip.

Merlin couldn't believe he was holding his wand to the back of a student neck. She had done nothing to deserve this, but she obviously knew something. He heard her breathing get heavy.

"What do you see when you look at me?" he asked calmly and quietly.

Maddie shuddered. She was horrible at lying. "I hate to seem rude, but you are very old, a long white beard and." Maddie was cut off mid-sentence.

"Stop lying! I can sense it," Merlin yelled, he was starting to get angry and irritated. "Tell me the truth!" he hissed into the girl's ear.

"You're young! Red-hair, that's all I see!" the girl cried. He felt her start to shake.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin said, he watched as the girl let out a big sob and rubbed her eyes. "Dormi!" he said with the wand tip still at the nape of her neck. She crumpled into Merlin's arms. She was only asleep, but he felt horrible for having to cast a spell on a student. He gently laid her on the floor and pointed the wand at her, and with a flick of his wrist, the girl had disappeared.

The headmaster walked in back of Saber to make sure he didn't try to run. They finally reached his office. Saber didn't see anything until the headmaster had waved his hand in some weird pattern and a doorknob had appeared.

"You can just go in, I have to do something very quickly," the headmaster instructed as he opened the office door for Saber. "Just have a seat, help yourself to some chocolates," the headmaster insisted as he left Saber to sit down. He quickly closed the door. The door disappeared again.

Saber looked around the room. The walls were covered in shelves and books. Saber looked for another way out. He drew a blank.

"Guillermo!" Merlin yelled as he ran down the hall towards the headmaster.

"What did you find out?" he asked Merlin.

"The girl! She can see me too."

"Well, first we have to take care of the boy, let's go," the headmaster instructed as he did the series of hand gestures and then the doorknob appeared.

Saber's heart started beating faster as the door started opening. The headmaster and Merlin emerged, just as Maddie had said they would. Merlin paced behind Saber, while the headmaster stayed in his view.

"Saber, I'm glad you came_," _the headmaster said. Saber nodded.

_I didn't have much of a choice._

"Don't be rude and snide now," Merlin instructed him.

"You know Merlin now" He said pointing to the red-haired young man.

"How much did you see_?" _Merlin asked. Saber shrugged. "I asked you a question! Answer me!" Merlin instructed.

"I know you're not the famous, old wise man everyone thinks you are,"Saber replied.

"Well, I'm sorry Saber, then we have no choice,_" _the headmaster explained. Saber's face went pale. This was what Maddie had warned him about. Saber felt Merlin's large hand palm the top of his head. His fingers started digging into his flesh and an excruciating pain began at each finger. He felt like his life was being sucked from him. Saber gasped in pain, he immediately tried to pry Merlin's hand off of his head, but it felt like it was cemented to his skull. Saber watched in his mind's eye as images of Merlin flew out of his mind. He was beginning to feel weak, and the pain was worse than ever.

Suddenly the door opened. Lancelot walked in, his expression soon turned to terror as he watched Saber scream in pain. Lancelot looked from Saber to Merlin, then back to Saber, yelling in pain.

In the panic of the intrusion, the headmaster had pulled out his wand and threw the hardest curse he had at the intruder.

"Malmort!" he cried. He watched as Lancelot crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath.

"No!" Merlin cried as he detached his hand from Saber, who then went limp. Merlin ran to Lancelot's side. "I needed him! You fool!" Merlin cried at the headmaster as he raised his wand.

"WAIT!" the headmaster cried when he saw Merlin pulling out his wand. "He won't die," the headmaster informed Merlin as he rolled Lancelot over. He was in the middle of a very long seizure. Finally he stopped shaking and Merlin watched in amazement as he started breathing easily again.

"Why didn't he die?" Merlin asked as he watched Lancelot's chest rise and fall steadily.

"He was cursed, by the Lady of the Lake for having an affair with Gwenivere. The curse sent him into the future, that's why he's here. It also stated that when true love befalls him, he will die a true, heroic death in an act of love. He cannot die until then, he is, invincible," the headmaster recounted to Merlin.

"She was one Lady to be reckoned with," Merlin chuckle as he recalled his few accounts with the Lady of the Lake. "Has he found the girl yet?"

"We think so, but we are keeping him away from her, her name is Belle," the headmaster explained.

"Why are you keeping them apart?" Merlin questioned.

"Because of him," the headmaster answered as he pointed to Saber. "He would be blamed for Lancelot's death. He has a rare form of power. It is so powerful that it takes over him and he can't control it. Similar to a werewolf, when he changes to a tiger, he can't control it. After he changes back he doesn't remember anything. The counsel for the magic schools announced that if any students die this year from unnatural causes then Saber will be executed and the schools shut down. I can't let that happen."


End file.
